


Frustrated

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash10, F/F, Femslash, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Brennan says never cease to get to Cam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> For seaofweeks for Femslash10.

Cam peeled the last of the label off of the bottle of tea and rolled the remnants of wet, sticky paper into balls between her fingertips. She tossed the bottle into the trash and sighed loudly, wishing it was a beer rather than tea. Brennan was staring at her, she realized.

"Something I can help you with, Dr. Brennan?" Cam pursed her lips as she met Brennan's gaze. She knew that look; it was that look Brennan got when she was gathering evidence and putting things together. The way Cam saw it, they had been stuck for over an hour already—again—because of a bio hazard alarm, and the only thing there that needed putting together was in a box covered with beetles that were still taking care of what was left of the flesh.

"Booth says that the compulsive behavior you've been displaying for the past half hour is a sign of sexual frustration."

Cam flashed a smile as she shook her head, chuckling. "God only knows what else you two talk about." She sat up, looking up at Brennan thoughtfully. "We've been in here too long. I'm fairly certain those samples are clean."

"Fairly certainly isn't completely certain." Brennan sounded distracted, and Cam never liked the sound of that. It never lead to anything good. "Although, I will admit that were we exposed, we would be displaying the symptoms by now…actually, because you're older than the rest of us by…"

"_Okay_, Brennan," Cam cut in, standing quickly, hands in the air as if to physically stop the words. "I think we've definitely been in here too long."

"Well…are you?"

Cam squinted as she put her hands on her hips. "Am I…what?"

"Sexually frustrated." Brennan leaned against a table as she continued matter of factly, head tilted, brow knit in thought. "In the time we've worked together, I haven't known you to display excessively compulsive behavior—competitive and at times narcissistic behavior, but not compulsive..."

"Temperance…are you really too dense to see that I was bored, or are you trying to suggest that I should sleep with you?"

That, at least, refocused Brennan on the moment, and she laughed lightly as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ears. Well, that was an interesting and unexpected reaction. Cam shifted, suddenly a little bit more interested in the conversation.

"Maybe," Cam said, crossing her arms and continuing before Brennan could answer, "I'm not the one who's sexually frustrated."

"I'm not frustrated," Brennan said, searching for words. "I'm very sexually satisfied…in general. Though, it's been some time since I found that sort of satisfaction with a woman."

Cam was simply raising her eyebrows as she listened. It didn't surprise her that Brennan slept with women as well as men. She was too practical to close herself off to half of the population, and she was too frank to have demurred from Cam's turning the conversation around on her. But Cam had stopped listening. It was a bad habit where Brennan was concerned, but she'd found that sometimes it was the only way to deal with her.

Unlike usual, however, she found herself focusing on Brennan's lips. They were thin, precise…just like the rest of her. She wasn't overly expressive with them when she spoke, but Cam imagined that she could do a plethora of other things with them.

"…and though it's physically similar, masturbation simply…"

"Jesus, Brennan," Cam said as she uncrossed her arms and sauntered forward, taking hold of the brunette's shoulders, "shut up."

It wasn't professional, and Cam was pretty sure she would hear about that later, since she had insisted on so much absolute professionalism since her arrival…but she didn't think twice about stopping herself the second she felt Brennan kiss her back. There was something about Brennan she'd always found delicate—those thin lips, those long fingers, those bright and almost too blue eyes—but there was absolutely nothing delicate, nothing halting about the way Brennan pushed her hips forward as she prolonged the kiss.

Competitive to the last and not caring to think about whether she was just taking the bait, Cam tightened her grip on Brennan's shoulders and shoved her backward, pushing her against the table, where instruments clattered. There was nothing important on it. Brennan would have stopped if that were the case.

She felt those fingers on her hips, and the force behind the touch was almost bruising. Cam moaned, still pleasantly surprised but still determined to outdo Brennan. She pinned her there with her hips and gripped the back of her neck, rubbing her thumb over the tender skin there. Brennan drew in a sharp breath, but that wasn't enough for Cam. She didn't care where they were anymore, Cam wanted to hear Brennan moan.

"Mmm," she intoned as she kissed along her jaw, stopping to nip at her neck. Brennan was pressing back and slowly pulling Cam's skirt up, bunching it under her fingertips, under her palms.

Cam humored her as she kissed to her collarbones, moving the shirt aside with her nose. She ran the flat of her palm down Brennan's side, feeling the expensive fabric. It wouldn't rip easily, but she wanted to rip it. She moved on though, hand pushing under the waistband of Brennan's skirt as she sucked her skin. Brennan was writhing underneath her—that was a good start.

Even better was the fact that Brennan was wet. Cam could feel it through her panties, and she was smiling even as she lifted her head to kiss her hungrily. This…this was certainly an effective use of their time. Just as she was pressing her fingers underneath the panties, parting Brennan's lips to the sound of an absolutely delightful moan, she heard the phone begin to ring. But it didn't matter. There was nothing they could do.

Cam pressed her fingers into Brennan and grinned, but the phone wouldn't stop. And between their breaths and the sound of the blood rushing in her ears, she heard the sound of the doors releasing.

"Shit," she muttered, pausing, absolutely still for a moment, Brennan around her fingers as the sound of the ringer died. But the moment was only just that, and soon they were both pulling away. Cam was clearing her throat as she smoothed her skirt, and Brennan was methodically straightening herself.

"This is Dr. Brennan." Cam hadn't heard Brennan's cell start ringing. "Yes…oh, we hadn't been told yet. No…of course…I'm on my way…"

That was that, Cam knew. Samples were clear, and she could tell by Brennan's tone that Booth was waiting for her at a crime scene. She shook her head as she turned toward her office. Things were back to normal, and there were other things to fill the time.


End file.
